Esposa por Contrato
by yumalay07
Summary: Después de la pérdida de su nuera, Thris hará todo lo posible para que si hijo levante cabeza. Justo cuando ha perdido la esperanza, encuentra a Mac. ¿Podrá ella devolver la alegría de vivir a Harm?
1. Chapter 1

"… _y ya saben, si quieren hacer reaccionar a su hijo, echarle de casa o simplemente, le buscan la mujer perfecta, llame al número que aparece en pantalla y encontraremos a la nuera de sus sueños. Recuerde, llame al…"_

-: ¿Hola? ¿Es la agencia 'Amigos de Cupido'?

-: Si, verá, necesito a una mujer para mi hijo. Hace bastante tiempo perdió el norte y quiero que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes.

-: Si, claro. ¿Puedo mandarle una foto por email?

-: Ajá… , lo tengo. Muchas gracias.

-: Ahora mismo le mando la foto.

La mujer colgó el auricular y esperó pacientemente a que su clienta le mandase la foto. Pasados cinco minutos, sonó por el altavoz la confirmación del mensaje. Lo abrió sin perder tiempo y sonrió al ver a la chicha de la foto. Guardó la imagen y empezó a contestar al correo.

_De:  
A:  
Asunto: RE: Foto_

_Buenos tardes, señora Burnett._

_La foto que nos ha enviado ha llegado correctamente. Está de suerte, pues justamente tenemos una chica idéntica a la de la foto. Le adjunto los datos de nuestra mujer, y usted nos dirá si quiere que se la mandemos, para ayudarla._

_Un saludo cordial.  
Amigos de Cupido – Tenemos la solución perfecta para su hijo._

Cuando terminó, adjuntó el archivo y lo envió feliz. Su jefe realmente se emocionaría al saber que una de las mujeres más ricas de todo el país le estaba buscando esposa a su hijo.

16:05 Horas  
Mansión Burnett  
A las afueras de Washington DC

Patricia Burnett estaba considerada una de las mujeres más ricas de toda América. Su fortuna estaba la situada como la segunda más grande de su país, y la décima del mundo. En gran parte de debía a su segundo marido, Frank Burnett, creador y director de una de las mayores fábricas textiles del mundo. Él había trabajado para Dolce & Gabbana, Lacoste y Mango. Actualmente había creado su propia línea de ropa, y era mundialmente conocido.

Desgraciadamente, pensaba que toda su fortuna pasaría a manos del estado, al no poder tener hijos. Eso cambió cuando conoció a Thris, y a su hijo de siete años, Harm. Ellos habían perdido dos años atrás al padre del niño, una Nochebuena.

Harmon Rabb Sr, era piloto de la marina. Su hijo siempre le tuvo como su héroe, hasta que un día su madre le dijo que él no volvería casa. Desde aquel momento, se enfadó con todos los que le rodeaban y apenas hablaba. La situación empeoró cuando Thris le comentó que planeaba casarse con Frank. El niño no entendió lo sola que se sentía, y se enfadó aún más.

Con el paso de los años, eso fue cambiando, hasta tal punto que comenzó a llevarse bien con su actual marido, a los once años. A ella le encantó la idea de que su hijo se diese cuenta del daño que la hacía con esa actitud, y empezara a aceptar a su padrastro.

En la actualidad, Harm tiene treinta y cinco años y, al igual que su padre, se alistó en la marina, con el sueño de llegar a ser uno de los mejores pilotos de combate del cuerpo. Su deseo se empañó al tener un accidente, casi mortal, cuando se disponía a aterrizar en un portaaviones.

Pasó dos meses enteros en el hospital, en los cuales fue visitado por su gran amiga, Diane. La joven, que también era militar y del mismo cuerpo que Harm, dejó la marina para quedarse al cuidado de él. El hijo de Thris apreció el gesto, y a los pocos meses de acabar su recuperación de dieron el 'si quiero', en una de las iglesias más prestigiosas de la ciudad.

Al casarse, Diane comenzó a hacerse bastante famosa. Acudía al lado de su suegra a todas las presentaciones que Frank hacía dentro y fuera de los Estados Unidos. Pronto se convirtió en la modelo para muchos de los anuncios de la ropa Burnett, y de ahí pegó el salto a las apariciones en la pequeña pantalla.

Pero, en uno de esos días que volvía de un largo rodaje, tuvo un accidente de tráfico, provocado por un conductor temerario, que iba en moto, haciendo el loco. Ese incidente le provocó una muerte instantánea, y desde aquel momento Harm se hundió.

Su enorme depresión comenzó a pasarle factura en su trabajo, como abogado de la marina en las mejores oficinas de las Fuerzas Armadas. Su jefe, no tuvo más remedio que darle la baja, y al ver que no se recuperaba, ni hacía esfuerzos para ello, le despidió. Así acabó la carrera militar de uno de los mejores abogados del JAG.

Hoy, al ver el anuncio, su madre no pudo sentir que eso podría salvarle la vida a su hijo, antes de que cometiese alguna locura, pues ya habían pasado dos años y medio desde la muerte de su amada esposa, Diane.

Su única y última esperanza estaba depositada en esa agencia de casamenteros. Deseaba con toda su alma que fuese verdad que tenía a una mujer igual que su difunta nuera, y que ella estuviese dispuesta a ayudarla en su lucha, para salvar a su hijo del agujero negro donde había caído.


	2. Chapter 2

Suspirando, aprieta el botón de responder y comienza a escribir un mensaje, en contestación al que acababa de recibir de la agencia.

_De:  
A:  
Asunto: Re: Re: Foto_

_Muchas gracias por responderme tan pronto. Ahora mismo miraré el fichero adjunto que acaba de mandarme. En cuanto me haya decidido vuelvo a escribirle. _

_Un saludo cordial, para usted.  
Patricia Burnett – Presidenta de Galerías Burnett_

Y después, volvió a la bandeja de entrada, para buscar el email. Al encontrarlo, lo abrió y le dio al fichero, para abrirlo. Esperó mientras su ordenador lo descargaba y cuando lo tuvo, comenzó a leer.

Se quedó helada al ver la foto de la mujer. Era idéntica a su nuera. Sin perder un minuto, cogió el teléfono y llamó a su marido. Le pidió que fuese a su oficina lo más rápido que pudiese, que era urgente.

_Una hora más tarde…_

Su secretaria le avisó de que su marido estaba en la puerta, y le ordenó que le dejara pasar. Cuando entró, le dio la vuelta a la pantalla del ordenador para que él también pudiera ver la foto. Se quedó como una piedra al ver a la mujer.

F: ¿Diane?  
T: No. Se llama Sarah. –Le sonrió-. Vi un anuncio en televisión sobre una agencia de citas y llamé. Pensé que podríamos intentar que una mujer haga salir a Harm de su… situación. Han pasados dos años y sigue igual. No puede seguir guardando luto por su mujer, Frank. Ambos sabemos la pena y el dolor que se siente, pero salimos adelante.  
F: No sé si a Harm le haga mucha gracia que metamos en casa a una chica que se parece a Diane.  
T: Es idéntica. –Sonrió, recordando a su nuera-. Tengo un buen presentimiento, créeme. Además, por intentarlo… Ya hemos hecho de todo y no hemos logrado nada.  
F: ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que has pensado? –Le preguntó, mientras se sentaba-.  
T: Bueno… -Sonrió-. Lo primero es avisar a la agencia, y pedirle una cita a Sarah para hablar con ella. La idea está en que ella quiera ayudarnos.  
F: ¿No es una agencia de esas donde buscan pareja?  
T: Si.  
F: ¿Y para eso no tienes que mandar una descripción o algo así de tu hijo?  
T: No. Seguramente le den a una mujer rubia, superficial, tipo barbie,.., ¡y por ahí no paso! Prefiero elegir yo a la chica.  
F: Pero cariño…  
T: Nada. Sé lo que es mejor para Harmon. –Sentenció-. Voy a escribir a la agencia para decirles que aceptamos y queremos hablar primero con Sarah.

Su marido asintió y ella volvió a su correo, abriendo el mensaje de la agencia, para volver a contestarles. Contempló por unos segundos la foto de su hijo, y sonrió. Estaba segura que esta vez sería la definitiva, esta vez su hijo saldría adelante.

_De:  
A:  
Asunto: Re: Re: Foto_

_Hola de nuevo. Acabo de leer los datos de Sarah, junto con mi marido, y estamos de acuerdo. Queremos hablar con ella, antes de presentarle a mi hijo. Le pido, por favor, que todo esto se lleve en un total silencio. Todo debe de ser confidencial. _

_Gracias por su servicio._

_Patricia Burnett – Presidenta de Galerías Burnett_


	3. Chapter 3

Para que la espera no se les hiciera tan pesada, Thris le pidió a su secretaria que les sirviese dos cafés. Tardó cinco minutos exactos en llevárselos, y justo cuando ella se marchaba, sonó el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

_De: ____  
A: ____  
Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Foto_

_Me alegra que se hayan decidido por Sarah. No hay problema alguno en que puedan conocerla antes de que ella conozca a su hijo. He hablado con ella, y podría quedar con ustedes para dentro de una hora. Tengo su autorización para darles su email, con lo cual, puede mandarle un mensaje a ella con la respuesta. _

_La agencia tiene unas normas muy estrictas, y todo siempre es confidencial. Nadie puede saber la gente que pide de nuestros servicios. Estamos encantados de haberles podido ayudar. _

_Le adjunto los costes del servicio, y las formas en las que puede pagarnos. También hay información de interés._

_Email de Sarah Mackenzie: ___

_Gracias a usted por confiar en nuestros servicios.  
Amigos de Cupido – Tenemos la solución perfecta para su hijo_

F: ¿Te han respondido?  
T: Si. Sarah puede quedar con nosotros dentro de una hora. ¿Tienes algo que hacer?  
F: Nada. Todo lo dejé terminado. –Le sonrió-. ¿Y tú?  
T: Por suerte no tengo ninguna reunión. Voy a contestarla.

De:   
A:   
Asunto: Novia por Contrato

Buenas tardes, Sarah.  
Te escribo para acordar la fecha de la cita, con mi marido y conmigo. Nos gustaría hablar contigo, antes de presentarte a nuestro hijo. En la agencia nos han dicho que podrías atendernos dentro de una hora. Nos parece bien. ¿Tienes algún lugar preferente?

Un abrazo cordial.  
Thris Burnett – Presidente de Galerías Burnett

17:09 Horas  
East Potomac Park  
Washington DC

Frank y Thris habían llegado al parque del río Potomac cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada. Ahora, esperaban el minuto que quedaba para que ella llegase. Había aceptado de buena gana el encontrarse con ellos, antes que con su hijo. Thris le quería explicar su parecido con su difunta nuera, para que decidiese si continuar con el trabajo o no. A cambio, estaba dispuesta a pagarla un sueldo de dos mil seiscientos dólares, además de otras ventajas si aceptaba el plan que tramaba.

Sarah apareció, puntual. Llevaba una blusa lila, con unos vaqueros azules. A Thris le encantó la sencillez con la que ella se vestía. Cuando les vio, se dirigió hacia ellos con una sonrisa. El matrimonio se quedó helado al verla. Al natural se parecía mucho más a Diane que en la foto. Continuaron asombrados, incluso cuando ella se paró delante.

M: Los señores Burnett, supongo.  
F: Los mismos. –Le devolvió la sonrisa-. Llámame Frank, y ella es Thris.  
M: Soy Sarah Mackenzie, encantada. –Señaló un camino-. A unos metros ahí una cafetería, allí hablaremos más tranquilos.

Frank asintió y rodeó la cintura de su mujer, para que esta se moviera. Caminaron algo menos de cinco minutos, y como había dicho Sarah, llegaron a la pequeña cafetería. Se sentaron en una mesa, en la terraza y esperaron a que les atendieran.

-: ¿Qué desean tomar?  
F: Dos cafés con leche, fríos. Gracias.  
M: Para mí una tónica con limón. –Sonrió a la chica-.  
-: Ahora mismo se lo traigo. –En cuanto se fue, Thris recuperó el habla y la saludó-.  
T: Encantada de conocerte, Sarah. Perdona que no te saludara antes, pero me recordaste a un familiar.  
M: Oh… Si, lo sé. –Sonrió amargamente-. Seguramente te recordé a Diane Rabb. Mucha gente me para aún por la calle, por mi parecido.  
T: Si… verás, de eso quería hablarte. Como te dije por email, queríamos que estuvieses con mi hijo. Desde la muerte de su mujer no ha levantado cabeza, y siento que tú eres la última esperanza que nos queda.  
M: Entiendo…  
T: Puede parecer… macabro, pero tengo el presentimiento que con tu ayuda, saldrá adelante. –Les trajeron el pedido, y cuando la camarera se fue, continuó-. Tengo un trato que hacerte. Digamos que, como novia por contrato, estoy dispuesta a pagarte dos mil seiscientos dólares, al mes.  
M: El sueldo es excesivo. Con la mitad me conformaría.  
F: Vaya… -Le sonrió-. Nunca había conocido a nadie que rechazase su sueldo, y quisiera que se lo bajasen.  
M: Digamos que no me muevo por el interés económico.  
T: No quiero ofenderte, pero el sueldo no es negociable. –Sonrió-. Pero, ese no es el trato que quería ofrecerte. A simple vista sé que parece de la edad media, pero me gustaría ofrecerte otro tipo de contrato. Uno de matrimonio.  
M: … -Se quedó alucinada-.  
T: Sé que has dicho que no eres interesada, pero me gustaría que te casaras con mi hijo. Puede parecer egoísta, también lo sé. Pero, piénsalo. Si te casaras con él no tendrías que volver a trabajar. Podrías llevar una vida tranquila. Vivirías en la mansión, con nosotros. Si no quieres, no tendrás que dormir con mi hijo. Podrás tener tu propia habitación.  
M: Me siento alagada, créeme. Que dos personas tan importantes como vosotros crean que soy buena para su hijo,… es un piropo. Pero estoy segura de que si conociesen mi pasado, cambiarían de idea.  
T: Por eso estamos aquí, para hablar, y conocernos.  
F: No creo que le hagas cambiar de opinión a mi mujer, Sarah. Es terca como una mula.  
T: Cuéntanos, entonces. Después, decidiremos.  
M: Está bien… -Suspiró, sonriéndoles-. Mi infancia no fue muy feliz. No me gusta dar muchos detalles de aquella etapa de mi vida. Solo les diré que mi madre me abandonó con mi padre, que era alcohólico, cuando yo tenía quince años. Al final, terminé bebiendo yo también. Dejé de beber cuando entré en los marines. –Sonrió-. Hará seis años de eso.  
T: ¿Eres militar? –Le preguntó, sorprendida-.  
M: Lo era. Tuve problemas con mi superior, y me echaron. –Agachó la cabeza-. Nos acusaron de confraternizar.  
T: Entiendo… Bueno, creo que ahora nos toca a nosotros, ¿no? –Sarah asintió-. Veamos… El padre de mi hijo, Harmon, era piloto naval. Desapareció en Nochebuena, cuando Harm tenía seis años. Aquello nos traumatizó a los dos. Tres años después, cuando perdí la esperanza de que mi marido volviese, conocí a Frank. –El aludido sonrió-. Me ayudó mucho a superar la perdida de Harmon. Al año siguiente, decidimos casarnos. Harm no quería, y desde que lo supo se opuso, pero con los años le ha acabado aceptando. Luego, mi hijo se alistó en la naval, como su padre.  
M: Piloto de combate.  
T: Si. –Sonrió, al recordar el día de su graduación-. En la academia conoció a su mujer, Diane. Era una chica encantadora. Dos años después de graduarse, Harm sufrió un accidente. El médico le diagnosticó ceguera nocturna. Entonces, Diane le convenció para que fuese abogado, y continuase su carrera en la marina. Se unieron tanto, que ella dejó el cuerpo para casarse con él.


	4. Chapter 4

F: No hace falta que nos des una contestación ahora, Sarah. –Le contestó, al ver que ella no decía nada-.  
M: Me gustaría ayudaros. –Sonrió, al final-. Pero, antes de aceptar el trato, prefiero conocer a tu hijo, Thris. Cómo tú has dicho, el contrato parece de la edad media. Creo que conociéndole antes, sabré como actuar delante de él.  
T: ¡Es maravilloso! –Sacó una tarjeta, y se la entregó-. Ese es mi número de teléfono. Cualquier cosa que necesites… me llamas. También me avisas, cuando estés preparada para conocer a Harm.  
M: Vale.

Los tres se levantaron, y con unos brazos y la promesa de estar en contacto se despidieron. Thris y Frank observaron a Mac subirse a su coche, y desaparecer entre el tráfico. El matrimonio se puso de acuerdo y ambos se fueron a la mansión Burnett. Durante el camino, Thris llamó a su casa, para preguntar por su hijo. Como todos los días, la respuesta fue la misma. Harm se encontraba allí, refugiado en su habitación.

18:50 Horas  
Mansión Burnett  
Georgetown, Virginia

Frank aparcó el coche frente a la puerta, y los dos se bajaron. Caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada, donde les recibió la abuela Sarah. Ella les sonrió como siempre, y esperó a que dejaran las chaquetas. Después, los tres juntos continuaron el camino hasta el salón, y tomaron asiento en los dos sofás.

T: ¿Qué tal está hoy? –Preguntó, esperanzada-.  
S: Igual que ayer, hija. –Respondió, con una profunda tristeza-. He tenido que rogarle para que comiera, y no ha salido de la habitación en todo el día.  
T: ¿Te ha contado algo? Cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea.  
S: No. Continúa respondiendo monosílabos. –Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Thris habló-.  
T: Hemos conocido a una mujer con un parecido increíble a Diane. Le he pedido ayuda. –Sacó la foto de su bolso, y se la enseñó-.  
S: ¡Es idéntica a ella! –Exclamó, mirando la imagen-.  
F: Pero solo se parecen en el físico. Por lo poco que hemos hablado, no es como Diane.  
S: Diane era una chica muy dulce, hasta que se casó con mi nieto. –Sentenció-. ¿Qué os hace pensar que a esa mujer no le pasará lo mismo?-.  
T: Abuela, con el parecido físico que tenía con mi nuera, podría haberse hecho famosa.  
F: Y en cambio, no lo es.  
T: Tengo un buen presentimiento, Sarah. –Sonrió-. Además, se llama como tú. –La abuela asintió, no muy convencida-. La he ofrecido ser la esposa de Harm, pero se ha negado. Si a esa mujer la moviera el interés, estaría ahora aquí.  
F: Además que por ayudarnos con Harm, la hemos ofrecido un sueldo de dos mil seiscientos dólares, y ella ha protestado, alegando que le parecía un sueldo excesivo. Nos ha dicho que con la mitad se conformaría. Me ha parecido una mujer muy agradable.  
T: Bueno, mientras vosotros habláis, yo voy a ver a mi hijo. –Sonrió, tristemente-.  
S: Ojala que contigo hable, Thris.

La madre de Harm le sonrió, esperanzada. Todos deseaban que él saliese de ese mundo paralelo en el que parecía vivir. Desde que perdió a su mujer, se convirtió un hombre huraño. Apenas salía de su habitación. Al principio abandonaba la habitación para comer, y pasaba las tardes en el jardín o en la biblioteca. Después, solo salía a la hora de las comidas. Por último, acabó saliendo únicamente al balcón de su habitación.

Thris subió lentamente por la escalera, rezando que Harm le contase algo, por pequeño o insignificante que fuese. Deseaba que al llegar, su hijo le preguntase por su día. Quería que él volviese a mostrar interés por la vida. Quería que él le hablase del dolor que sentía. Ella conocía el sentimiento, pues también había perdido a alguien importante. Thris había perdido al que siempre fue, y sería, el gran amor de su vida. Harmon Rabb Sr.

Cuando llegó frente a la habitación de su hijo, llamó a la puerta. Como siempre, no recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que abrió la puerta y entró. La imagen que vio le partió el corazón. Su hijo estaba sentado en una silla, en la terraza. Según se acercaba a él, podía ver que Harm miraba un punto en la lejanía, perdido en el horizonte.

Sin decirle nada, se sentó al lado suyo, y contempló el atardecer. Mientras le hacía compañía, pensaba en lo sola que se sintió cuando perdió a su primer marido, y cuando se enteró que el gobierno le daba por muerto. Comprendía perfectamente el dolor de de su hijo, pero no entendía porque no trataba de seguir adelante. Ella lo hizo, por él, hace más de treinta años. Tuvo que dejar de lado su dolor, para cuidarle. Durante el día, intentaba parecer feliz, y guardaba toda la tristeza para deshacerse de ella en la oscuridad de su habitación. Recuerda la cantidad de horas que lloró por la pérdida de su Harmon. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas ahorrarle el dolor que ella sintió, pero ahora, no pudo evitarlo.

T: Harm… hijo… -Le cogió la mano, haciendo que él la mirase. Sintió como el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de su hijo le traspasaba el alma-. Sé que es duro. Yo lo he vivido, cariño. Pero debes de ser fuerte. Por ti, y por ella. Diane no querría que estuvieras así. Ella querría que continuases con tu vida. Aún puedes ser feliz con otra persona, Harm. Puede que no quieras a nadie como la quisiste a ella, pero si no luchas nunca lo sabrás. Hazlo por mí, Harm. ¿Prometes intentarlo, aunque solo sea una vez? No te pido que cambies de golpe. Poco a poco, al ritmo que tú quieras. –Al ver que él no decía nada, volvió a insistirle, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Aunque solo sea bajar al jardín, como hacías al principio. Me gustaría verte abajo cuando vuelvo de trabajar, cariño. Me gustaría que nos hablases, con algo más de monosílabos. –Le acarició la mejilla-. Prométeme que lo intentarás, Harm. Yo salí adelante por ti. Hazlo tu ahora por mí, por favor. ¿Lo pensarás?  
H: Si. –Dijo, fríamente-.  
T: Me marcho. Le pediré a Gisela que te suba la cena. ¿De acuerdo? –Harm asintió-. Ya sabes donde estaré, hijo. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedírmela.

Y sin más, abandonó la habitación, secándose las lágrimas. Cada día que encontraba a su hijo en el mismo sitio, con el mismo aspecto y sin decir nada, le dolía. Daría toda su fortuna si alguien conseguía sacarle del pozo negro donde había caído. Rezaba para que Sarah aceptase su trato, y lograra hacerle reaccionar.


	5. Chapter 5

Bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia el comedor, intentando aparentar calma. Cuando llegó, encontró allí a Gisela y le ordenó que le subiera la cena, como hacía todas las noches. Después, se sentó al lado de su marido, y comenzó a comer.

F: ¿Sigue igual? –Thris asintió-. Espero que Sarah consiga hacer algo.  
T: Y yo… -Le respondió-.  
S: ¿Y cuando conoceré a esa muchacha?  
T: Hemos quedado en que cuando esté lista para conocer a Harmon, nos llame. Ojala ocurra pronto. Cada día le veo peor.  
S: Junior es fuerte, Thris. Verás como saldrá de esta. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.  
T: ¿Pero cuánto tiempo más? Diane murió hace dos años, y no ha mejorado. Todo lo contrario, su situación ha empeorado.  
S: No sé cuánto tiempo necesitará.

Terminaron de cenar y cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones. Thris había querido entrar de nuevo en el cuarto de su hijo para verlo, pero Frank la detuvo. Conocía bien a Harm y sabía que no lograrían nada presionándole. Así que, ambos pasaron de largo y se fueron a su habitación.

12:00 Horas, Sábado  
Mansión Burnett  
Georgetown, Virginia

Thris y la abuela Sarah estaban sentadas en la terraza trasera, cuando el mayordomo le llevó el teléfono a la madre de Harm. Solamente dijo que era 'Sarah Mackenzie', pero eso le bastó a Thris para sonreír enormemente.

T: Buenos días, Sarah.  
_M: Buenos días, Thris. Llamaba para decirte mi decisión._  
T: Te escucho.  
_M: Lo he pensado mucho y me gustaría ayudaros. He tenido más clientes antes y sé que no es fácil llamar a una agencia como esta. También he pensado en el trato que me ofrecisteis, y sé que es muy tentador. Verás, no me agrada aceptarlo. No quiero que tengáis una mail imagen de mí. No soy una persona a la que le interese el dinero y…_ -Thris la interrumpió-.  
T: Es imposible que pensemos eso de ti, Sarah. Sé que tanto Frank como yo somos demasiado famosos, y que sabemos que tú nos reconociste, seguramente cuando recibiste mi email. Teniendo en cuenta eso, cuando te ofrecimos el trato habrías aceptado, y no lo hiciste. Es más, te ofrecimos un buen sueldo, y lo rechazaste. Ayer me diste la imagen de una persona íntegra, simpática y muy sincera. No creo que puedas mancharla ahora.  
_M: Gracias._  
T: Pero, no creo que hayas llamado solo para eso. ¿O me equivoco? –Thris sonrió, provocando la curiosidad en la que para ella, siempre sería su suegra-.  
_M: No, no te equivocas. Llamaba para preguntaros si os viene bien que pase hoy por tu casa, para tener un primer contacto con tu hijo. Si es demasiado pronto…_ -Volvió a interrumpirla-.  
T: ¡Hoy es perfecto, Sarah! ¿Por qué no viene a comer? Así conoces también a la abuela de Harm. Ella tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.  
_M: Me encantaría._  
T: Bien. Te esperamos… ¿te viene bien dentro de una hora?  
M: Me viene muy bien. La dirección está en la tarjeta, ¿no?  
T: Si. Tengo la oficina en casa, desde que mi hijo… bueno. ¿Algo importante que debamos saber para la comida? Ya sabes, alergias, gustos…  
M: Oh… no tengo alergia a nada, y me gusta todo.

Thris se despidió de Mac y colgó. Sonrió a su suegra y esta la entendió. Para esta ocasión serían cuatro a la mesa, y no contaban con Harm, precisamente.

S: ¿Buenas noticias?  
T: Excelentes. Sarah viene a comer dentro de una hora. Le diré a Gisela que ponga un plato más en la mesa.  
S: Espero que esto salga bien, y no empeore la situación aún más.  
T: Eso esperamos todos. –Suspiró-.

(Una Horas Después…)

Mac llegó bastante nerviosa a la mansión de los Burnett. Había reflexionado sobre la conversación del parque toda la noche. El dolor que vio en los ojos de Thris le llegó al alma. Sabía que las personas con su fortuna rara vez llamaban a agencias como en la que ella trabajaba.

Suspirando, atravesó la puerta que separaba la calle del jardín y aparcó al lado de los otros tres coches. Cuando bajó, se colocó la blusa que llevaba y empezó el camino hacia la entrada. Se paró frente a la puerta y llamó al timbre. Al poco tiempo, el mayordomo le abrió y sonrió.

-: Si es tan amable de seguirme…

Continuó el camino detrás del mayordomo. El interior de la casa era increíble. El tono anaranjado de la pared contrastaba alegremente con los muebles oscuros y el mármol blanco del suelo. En las estanterías había muchas figuras, todas ellas de otros países. También había alguna que otra foto, de la familia.

-: La señorita Mackenzie ha llegado, señora.  
T: Gracias, Paul. –Esperó a que Mac entrase, y se levantó para abrazarla-. Bienvenida, Sarah.  
M: Gracias, Thris. –Le devolvió la sonrisa, y la abrazó-. Gracias por invitarme a comer.  
T: De nada. –En ese momento, entró la abuela, con una gran sonrisa-. Abuela, te presento a tu tocaya, Sarah Mackenzie.  
S: Encantada de conocerte, Sarah. –Se acercó a ella y la tendió la mano-. Realmente tienes un parecido increíble con la difunta Diane. –Al ver la cara de ella, se disculpó-. Lamento si te ha molestado mi comentario.  
M: No se preocupe. Estoy acostumbrada a ello.  
S: No, por favor. No me trates de usted. Solo soy Sarah. –Mac asintió-.  
M: A mí pueden llamarme Mac. –Sonrió-. Así me llamaba mi tío.  
S: Si, es mejor Mac. –Le devolvió la sonrisa-. No vaya a ser que volvamos locos a todos los de esta casa, con dos Sarahs.

Enseguida las tres mujeres se fueron a comer. Thris excusó a su marido, el cual tenía una reunión y no podría estar con ellas. Después, se sentaron en el sofá para hablar del asunto que llevó a Mac a esa casa. Resueltas algunas dudas, Thris acompañó a Mac hasta la puerta de la habitación de Harm, con una bandeja en las manos.

T: Sé que Harm está en la terraza, así que no te verá entrar. Deja la bandeja en el escritorio, y después… actúa como creas conveniente. Si necesitas algo, estaremos en el salón.

Mac asintió y entró dentro. Tal cual le había dicho Thris, dejó la bandeja en la mesa y suspiró. La puerta de la terraza estaba abierta y desde su posición, podía observar a Harm, mirando a la nada. Buscó en su interior el valor que le faltaba, y siendo lo más dulce posible, habló.

M: ¿Eres Harm? –Él se dio la vuelta y se quedó blanco al verla. Antes de que él pudiera hacer o decir nada, continuó-. Antes de nada, quiero que sepas que no soy Diane.  
H: Te… tú… te pareces… bastante. –Dijo, rompiendo su silencio-.  
M: Lo sé… -Sonrió tímidamente-. ¿Puedo sentarme? –Preguntó, señalando una silla. Harm asintió-. Voy a ser sincera contigo. El motivo por el que estoy aquí es porque tu madre me lo pidió. Me habló de tu tristeza, pero no pensé que fuera tan duro. –Él no contestó, y Mac se levantó-. Bueno, te he traído la comida. Está en el escritorio. Si te molesta mi presencia…  
H: No, por favor. –Le pidió, levantándose. La siguió hasta el interior y la cogió suavemente del brazo-. Por favor, quédate.


	6. Chapter 6

Mac se dio la vuelta poco a poco y le encaró. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Harm la sujetó por la cintura y la besó. Ella se quedó quieta unos segundos, pero después comenzó a responderle. Se separaron cuando les faltó el aire, y los dos abrieron los ojos a la vez. Estuvieron mirándose por bastante tiempo, hasta que ella encontró su voz y le disculpó.

M: Lo sé. La besabas a ella. –Afirmó. Él iba a hablar, pero Mac no le dejó-. No hace falta que me digas que te arrepientes.  
H: No. –Le susurró, teniéndola aún contra él-. No me arrepiento. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
M: Sarah, pero todos me llaman Mac.  
H: Me gusta Mac. ¿De dónde…?  
M: De mi apellido. –Le sonrió-. Mackenzie.  
H: Ah… -Se quedaron en silencio, y después ella le preguntó-.  
M: ¿De verdad no quieres que me vaya?  
H: No.  
M: ¿Por qué?  
H: No lo sé. Me siento bien contigo. –Mac le sonrió en respuesta-. Supongo que mi madre te habrá dicho que no salgo de mi habitación, y que apenas les hablo.  
M: Si, por eso me sorprende estar hablando contigo. También me ha pedido que si es necesario, te obligue a comer.  
H: ¿Me acompañarás mientras lo hago? –Ella asintió-. Gracias.  
M: De nada.

Harm soltó a Mac y se dirigió a por la bandeja. Después, y seguido de ella, salió a la terraza y se sentaron. Al acabar con la comida, los dos estuvieron hablando de sus vidas. Mac le contó cómo fue toda su infancia, su alcoholismo, como su tío le ayudó a dejarlo y como gracias a él, entró en los marines. Por último, le habló de su relación ilícita con un oficial superior, que además era su jefe.

Por su lado, Harm le contó cómo se sentía desde que su mujer murió. Le habló de cómo y dónde se conocieron, lo que habían pasado juntos,… Terminó contándole como cambió la actitud de Diane cuando se casaron.

H: Dejó de ser la mujer de la que me enamoré. –Sonrió, amargamente-. Apenas estaba en casa, y cuando la encontraba aquí estaba borracha. Terminamos por dormir cada uno es su habitación. Ella… solía llegar de madrugada, con bastantes copas de más… Decían que tenía un amante. Un actor que trabajaba con ella. Estuvo con él antes de coger el coche y… Creo que dejé de quererla.  
M: Te sientes traicionado por ella. –Harm asintió-. Es normal. Una vez, estuve a punto de casarme, con un oficial de la marina australiana. Decía que me quería, y era muy importante para él,… hasta que descubrí que tenía una amante y que solo quería casarse conmigo por mi parecido con Diane. –Le miró a los ojos y sonrió-. Le pegué un puñetazo y le rompí la nariz.  
H: Se lo merecía.  
M: Si… lo peor fue limpiar toda la sangre que dejó por el rellano y las escaleras del edificio. –Ambos rompieron en carcajadas. Cuando se compuso, le miró seria-. Se está haciendo tarde. –Harm asintió tristemente-. Me marcho.  
H: ¿No puedes quedarte? –Preguntó, esperanzado-.  
M: Tengo que hablar con tu madre. Me lo pidió antes de entrar. –Le acarició la mejilla-. Pero te prometo que mañana vendré a verte. ¿Vale?  
H: ¿Podrías estar aquí por la mañana a la diez y media? –Mac asintió-. Me ha sentado bien hablar contigo, Mac.  
M: A mí también. Nunca había hablado de mi pasado con nadie. –Le dijo, seria-. Gracias por aguantarme.

Harm y Mac se despidieron. Él se tumbó en su cama y contempló como su nueva confidente se marchaba. Realmente se había sentido a gusto con ella. Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que mantenía una charla con alguien. Ni si quiera su madre o su abuela habían conseguido sacarle tantas palabras juntas.

Mac caminaba sonriente por el pasillo de la mansión. Había dudado de todo lo que Thris y la abuela Rabb le habían contado sobre él, cuando le oyó decir más que simples monosílabos. Le había impactado escuchar todo eso de la boca de Harm. El saber que lo que realmente sentía era odio por Diane, y odio por él mismo. Oír lo mal que se sentía, por haber creído que ella le quería. Lo peor de todo fue cuando la besó. Sabía que él había besado a su mujer. Sabía que debería molestarse por ello. Y sobre todo, sabía que no tendría que haber sentido nada. Pero no fue así. Ella había correspondido a ese beso, con la misma intensidad que él. Se había dejado llevar por un sentimiento que ese hombre había despertado en ella, cuando la miró con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Le habría encantado que ese beso fuese para ella, y no para la mujer a la que tanto se parecía. Por primera vez, desde que sabía el parecido que tenía con Diane, habría querido ser ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Mac caminó hasta el salón, donde la esperaban Thris, Frank y la abuela Sarah. Ellos tres, cuando la vieron entrar, se levantaron. Sin decirles nada, ella tomó asiento al lado de la abuela y les sonrió a los presentes. Vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Thris y comenzó a hablar.

M: Ha sido… interesante. Me ha pedido que me quedara, pero le he dicho que no. Antes de marcharme, quería contaros todo.  
T: ¿De verdad has… has tenido una conversación con mi hijo? –Mac asintió-. ¿Con más que monosílabos?  
M: Si. –Cuando Thris lo escuchó, se llevó las manos a la cara, dejando que las lágrimas cayesen libremente. Entonces, continuó la abuela-.  
S: ¿De qué habéis hablado?  
M: De su infancia, la mía… -Sonrió, pero esa expresión desapareció rápidamente de su cara, antes de continuar-. También me ha hablado de Diane, de su boda, de la relación que tenía con ella durante su matrimonio,…  
S: ¿Aún la echa de menos?  
M: No… él… -Agachó la cabeza-. Harm dejó de quererla. No sé puede decir que la odie, pero…  
S: Entiendo… -La cortó, la abuela Sarah. Mac agradeció que ella la interrumpiese. No sabría como explicárselo-. Entonces, ¿volverás mañana?  
M: Él me ha pedido que lo haga. –Susurró-.  
S: Pero, ¿qué es lo que quieres tú?  
M: No lo sé. –Respondió, en el mismo tono-. Yo… creo que tengo que pensar. –La miró a los ojos-. Realmente estoy muy confundida.  
S: Déjame adivinar. –Sonrió cariñosamente-. Piensas que por un lado, está mal venir a verle. Aunque habéis estado tanto tiempo hablando, no os conocéis lo suficiente. Pero, por el otro, tu alma necesita verle. Necesita ayudarle. ¿Me equivoco?

Mac se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de la abuela Rabb. Reconocía, interiormente, que había dado en el clavo. Su nieto había despertado en ella un sentimiento para el cual no se sentía preparada para analizar. ¿Compasión? ¿Afecto? ¿O era amor? Volvió su mirada hacia la mujer mayor, y esta le sonrió.

S: He acertado. –Miró a Thris y continuó-. Lo mismo me ocurrió con mi Harmon. No eran las mismas circunstancias, puesto que él había perdido a su abuela, a la que consideraba como una madre. Estuve con él y para él. Dejé de lado todo lo demás. –Sonrió, al recordar los viejos tiempos-. Y ahora solo puedo decirte que no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Si es verdad que él podría haberse cerrado y haberme mandado al carajo, pero no lo hizo. Sus padres agradecieron la ayuda, y yo me sentí bien conmigo misma. –Levantándose de su sitio, se acomodó al lado de Mac y le cogió las manos-. Conozco demasiado bien a mi nieto para saber que es igual que su abuelo y que su padre. Has logrado lo que ninguno de nosotros, ni los propios especialistas han intentado. Has mantenido una conversación con él. Te ha abierto su corazón, y te ha dejado ver el dolor que hay en él. Créeme, si no te arriesgas y te lanzas a cruzar el río, nunca sabrás lo que se esconde en la otra orilla.  
M: Tienes razón. –Sonrió-. Entonces, nos vemos mañana.  
T: Gracias, Mac. –Se levantó y la abrazó-.

Mac salió de allí y cuando estuvo dentro de su coche, dejó salir las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo. ¿Acaso se iba a enamorar de Harm? ¿O ya lo estaba? Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, intentado sacar de ella esos pensamientos. Solo debía ayudarle. Por ese motivo Patricia Burnett la había llamado, y por eso estaba hoy allí. Nada más. Si quería continuar visitándole debía de controlar sus sentimientos. Sin más, arrancó y se marchó.

10:25 Horas, Domingo  
Residencia Burnett  
Georgetown, Virginia

Había llegado cinco minutos antes de lo previsto. Al bajarse del coche, no pudo reprimir las ganas de mirar hacia la terraza de Harm. Se le aceleró el corazón cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él. El hijo de Thris, cuando la vio, la saludó con una gran sonrisa. Con señas, le indicó a Mac que la esperaría allí, y ella asintió.

Inconscientemente, aceleró el paso hasta el interior. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con la abuela Sarah en la puerta. Esta se echó a un lado para dejarla pasar y sonrió, mientras ella no la veía. Sarah Rabb tenía una corazonada con esa joven. Solo dios sabía las veces que había sufrido al ver a la que creía la madre de sus bisnietos, pasarse más tiempo fuera de casa que en compañía de su marido. En cambio, con Mac, tenía buenas vibraciones.

S: Has llegado antes.  
M: Solo cinco minutos. –Se excusó-. Apenas he podido dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba lo que Harm me había contado.  
S: Yo no sé todo lo que mi nieto te habrá contado. A mí apenas me hablaba, al igual que a sus padres… En fin… No te entretengo más. Harm debe de estar esperándote arriba. Lleva desde muy temprano despierto.

Mac sonrió y continuó su camino hasta la habitación. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se había aprendido el trayecto de memoria. Cogiendo aire, llamó a la puerta y después entró. Al no encontrarle por el cuarto, supo que él la estaría esperando en la terraza. Anduvo hasta la estancia y allí le vio. Se había sentado en la misma silla de ayer. La única diferencia era la ropa que llevaba. Lucía unos pantalones vaqueros azules, y una camisa en el mismo tono. También tenía mejor cara. Las ojeras se habían reducido considerablemente. Incluso parecía tener un mejor ánimo.

M: Buenos días.  
H: Buenos días, Mac. –La sonrió-. Me alegro de que hayas decidido volver. No estaba seguro de que lo hicieras. –Terminó, en un susurro-.  
M: ¿Y eso? –Preguntó, mientras se sentaba al lado de él, en la otra butaca-.  
H: Por el beso. –Se aclaró la garganta, y la miró a los ojos-. Ayer me dijiste, bueno… me excusaste diciendo que yo besaba a Diane... y al principio si era por eso, pero cuando tu comenzaste a responderme… No la besaba a ella. –Sin darla tiempo, la cogió la cara entre las manos y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos-. Te besaba a ti.


	8. Chapter 8

M: ¿Por qué? –Preguntó, en un susurro-.  
H: No lo sé. –Respondió, sincero-. Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan a gusto con alguien.

Sonrió. Pasaron toda la mañana hablando. Siguieron profundizando más en el tema de los sentimientos de Harm, lo que esperaba de Diane, como disminuyó su relación a partir de la boda, la infidelidad de su mujer,… Mac le escuchaba sin apenas decir nada, y le animaba de vez en cuando para continuar.

(Cuatro meses después…)

Las visitas de Mac a la mansión cesaron. Thris logró convencerla para que se mudase con ellos y así estar más cerca de su hijo. A regañadientes, ella aceptó. Le dieron una habitación grande, al lado del cuarto de Harm. Entre las dos habitaciones había una puerta, la cual podía bloquearse desde la de Mac. Aunque era raro que estuviese cerrada, ya que si alguno de los dos quería entrar al otro lado, daba unos suaves golpes antes.

Con el cambio de domicilio, la amistad entre Harm y Mac aumentó. Cuando él tenía ganas de hablar o simplemente, quería estar acompañado, llamaba a la puerta que los separaba y cuando ella le daba el permiso, entraba. Así pasaron más de un mes.

Una de esas noches, Harm avisó a Mac con un par de golpes en la madera de la puerta, y cuando escuchó su voz, entró. La visión que tuvo de su amiga, en la entrada del baño le hipnotizó. Hacía bastante calor, con lo que la encontró vestida solamente con una camiseta larga del cuerpo de marines, que le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos. Él no podía dejar de mirarla, y sentía unas ganas incontrolables de acercarse a ella y besarla.

Cuando consiguió fijar sus ojos en la cara de Mac, se encontró con que sus mejillas estaban teñidas por un rosa claro, y ella le miraba con algo que él calificó como deseo.

Sin pensarlo, caminó hacia ella en total silencio y comprobó, para alegría suya, que ella se quedaba quieta, en el mismo sitio. Al llegar, la sujetó por la cintura y comenzó a besarla suavemente. A medida que Mac iba respondiendo, el aumentaba la intensidad del beso. Pasados unos minutos, las dos bocas se separaron, permitiendo a sus dueños mirarse a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No necesitaban palabras. En la siguiente ronda fue Mac la que tomó la iniciativa. Cogiendo de la mano a Harm, tiró de él hasta su cama y se tumbó, invitándole con los brazos para que se uniera a ella.

11:25 Horas, Sábado  
Mansión Burnett  
Georgetown

Al sentir el movimiento del cuerpo de su amante, Mac comenzó a despertarse. Notaba lo doloridos que estaban la gran mayoría de los músculos de su cuerpo. Aunque, recordando todo lo que hicieron y lo que Harm la hizo sentir ayer, no se extrañaba. Lo raro era que pudiese abrir los párpados. Con una sonrisa, acercó sus labios a los de él y le besó. Sin esperárselo, Harm la sujetó por los brazos y la giró, quedando él encima de ella.

H: Buenos días, Mac.  
M: ¿Buenos? –Bromeó-. Me duele todo el cuerpo.  
H: Ahora que lo dices… -Sonrió-. A mí también. Pero, aunque te parezca increíble… aún tengo ganas de ti.  
M: Yo también, pero tenemos que levantarnos. Son las once y media. Seguramente tu abuela se pregunte donde demonios nos metimos.  
H: ¿De verdad? –Fingió asombrarse-. Creo que se nos escuchó bastante… no creo que se preocupen.  
M: ¡Harm! –Respondió, dándole un golpe en el brazo-. Además, tengo hambre.  
H: Entonces sí, vamos a levantarnos. No quiero enfrentarme con una ex marine hambrienta.

Los dos se levantaron sonriéndose. Por su parte, Harm caminó hacia su habitación y desapareció por detrás de la puerta. Mientras, Mac buscaba en su armario algún vestido o cualquier otro tipo de ropa ligera. Miró por la ventana y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado. Hoy sería otro de esos días en los cuales es mejor pasarse el tiempo metidos en la piscina.

H: ¿Lista? –Preguntó, desde la puerta-.  
M: Si. ¿Y tú? –Harm asintió-. Bajemos a desayunar.

Una vez llegaron al comedor, se encontraron con un trío totalmente alegre. Thris, Frank y la abuela Sarah conversaban animadamente sobre el tiempo, y cuando les vieron llegar, sonrieron.

T: Buenos días, hijo, Mac.

La aludida le sonrió a modo de saludo. Había notado un brillo especial en los ojos de Thris, al igual que en la abuela Sarah, desde que consiguió que Harm saliese de la habitación a la hora de las comidas. En cuatro meses había logrado que él comenzase otra vez a vivir. Salía de su habitación, que era lo principal. Al principio pasaban las tardes en el jardín, sentados en un banco o en las tumbonas frente a la piscina. Después llegaron los baños en la misma, montar en bicicleta, a caballo, salir a alguna cafetería, a algún parque,… y Ahora, hacia prácticamente una vida normal.

S: ¿Qué tal has dormido, Mac? Se te nota cansada. –Preguntó la abuela, con malicia. Ella más que ningún otro miembro de la casa había escuchado la actividad realizada por la noche-.  
M: Si, es que… he dormido poco. –Sonrió-.  
S: ¿Algo te inquietaba?  
M: Dentro de poco es el desfile de los marines… Siempre me suele poner nerviosa. Las ganas de verlo, supongo.  
S: Entiendo… -Respondió, no muy convencida-. ¿Y tú, Harmon? ¿También estás ansioso de ver el desfile?  
H: No… Hizo demasiado calor anoche. Me costó coger el sueño.

La abuela los miró a los dos con una gran sonrisa en la cara, que ni Frank ni Thris entendían. ¿Acaso ellos se habían perdido algo, y ella estaba enterada? Ambos dejaron pasar el tema, aunque la madre de Harm se apuntó mentalmente preguntarle cuando estuvieran a solas.


	9. Chapter 9

Después de desayunar, Harm y Mac se excusaron y abandonaron el comedor. Thris los vio andar hasta uno de los bancos de piedra y sonrió. Pocos después, su marido hizo lo mismo y partió rumbo a su oficina. Por último, la madre de Harm sonrió a la mujer que consideraba su suegra y señaló el salón. Una vez sentadas en el gran sofá frente a la chimenea, comenzó con su interrogatorio.

T: ¿Sabes algo de lo que yo no esté enterada, Sarah?  
S: No es nada malo, Thris. Creo que mi nieto ha encontrado a la mujer de su vida, eso es todo.  
T: ¿Por qué crees que Harm y Mac…? –Preguntó, sin entenderlo-. Mi hijo no pasó ese tipo de calor que él dice, y mucho menos Mac está nerviosa por el desfile, ¿no es eso? –La abuela Sarah asintió-. ¿De veras crees que ellos…?  
S: Mi habitación no está tan lejos. Claramente pude escuchar… los 'comentarios' de ambos. Estoy segura de que ellos avanzaron.

Thris se quedó perpleja al escuchar las palabras de Sarah. Estaba a punto de estallar de alegría cuando su suegra negó con la cabeza. Suspirando, se despidieron y la madre de Harm se marchó a su trabajo.

…

Desde aquella noche, había pasado un año. A las pocas semanas, Harm y Mac hicieron su nueva relación oficial, y fueron testigos de las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de Thris y las enormes sonrisas de Frank y de la abuela Sarah. Aquel anunció acabó convertido en una pedida de mano, y a los siete meses siguientes los dos se casaron.

Obviamente, los medios de comunicación se dedicaron a meter las narices en la pareja, y a comparar a la nueva señora Rabb, con la primera. Salieron en televisión muchos de los clientes de Mac, que a pesar de que no era la intención de los periodistas, se deshicieron en halagos para ella. Desde el día de la boda, los dos fueron perseguidos y acapararon muchas de las portadas de la prensa rosa, aunque ningún miembro de la familia hacía declaraciones.

Poco después, volvieron a ser noticia por el posible embarazo de Mac. Según todos los programas de cotilleo, ella había ido a una prestigiosa clínica a realizarse unas pruebas de sangre. Nadie del entorno del matrimonio y del hospital afirmaron o desmintieron nada de lo que decían, por pedido de Mac.

Así fue como ambos posaron para una única revista, sonrientes, afirmando la futura paternidad. Los periodistas, como era costumbre, criticaron la noticia y especularon sobre los motivos del embarazo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por romper a la pareja, no lograron nada.

11:30 Horas, Viernes  
Mansión Burnett  
Georgetown

Mac bajó sonriente por la escalera, encontrándose con una Thris igual de feliz. Ambas habían acordado acudir ese día de compras para el futuro bebé. Aún no sabían el sexo del mismo, pero querían comenzar a ver cunas, ropa,… Sería una tarde entre suegra y nuera, aunque en muchos casos esas dos mujeres solo coincidieran en una cosa, la cual tenía nombre propio. Harmon Rabb Jr.

T: ¿Ya has pensado en lo que quieres que sea? –Mac negó-.  
M: No tengo preferencia. –Sonrió-. Lo que sea, bienvenido será.  
T: Estoy de acuerdo. –Le devolvió la sonrisa-. ¿Y mi hijo, ha dicho algo?  
M: Harm lo único que quiere es que quiera seguir sus pasos. –Suspiró-. Espera que nuestro hijo sea piloto de combate. Yo prefiero que sea abogado.  
T: ¿No os ponéis de acuerdo?  
M: Si, lo hemos hecho. Hemos decidido que será lo que quiera ser, y nos conformaremos con ello.  
T: Hacéis bien. Bueno, ¿preparada para un día de tiendas?  
M: Si. Tenemos que aprovechar que aún estoy de tres meses.  
T: ¿Y el nombre?  
M: Bueno… si es chico, Harm ha decidido que se llamará Frank, como su padrastro. Yo, si es niña, será Patricia, en tu honor.  
T: ¡Oh, cariño! –La abrazó-. Es el mejor regalo que alguien puede hacer a mi edad. –Sonrió-. A parte de mi hijo, claro.

Las dos rieron, y después de despedirse de la abuela Sarah, se subieron al coche y comenzaron su aventura por las tiendas para bebés. Mac, como buena marine que fue, sabía lo que le esperaría durante el día, y no tuvo otra opción que resignarse. Si el cuerpo no pudo acabar con ella, estaba totalmente convencida que lo haría su suegra.

Epílogo

Cinco meses y medio más tarde, llegó al mundo Patricia Jane Rabb, pesando cinco kilos y cuatrocientos gramos, con una hermosa mata de pelo castaña y unos ojos azules, en los que al fijarse bien podían verse también algunas manchas marrones.

Como era costumbre en el matrimonio, ninguno de los progenitores se puso de acuerdo en a quien se parecía la pequeña. La madre decía que era el retrato de su padre, con los mismos ojos y la misma sonrisa. El padre, la contradecía argumentando que la niña era igual a mamá, con su mismo tono de piel y el mismo gesto cuando se enfada. Y, claro está, sin contar con el gran apetito que ya había desarrollado.

Por su parte, los abuelos se mantenían fuera del debate, y la orgullosa bisabuela hacía oídos sordos cuando se la preguntaba. Los tres solo tenían ojos para ese deseo hecho realidad. Lo que si dijeron, fue que nadie podría dudar nunca que esa criatura fuera la propia imagen de sus padres.

FIN


End file.
